Una luz
by Arya Moony Black
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando crees que ya no te queda nada? ¿Podrá algo o alguien hacerte cambiar de opinión? Narcissa junto con alguien muy especial intentarán hacerle ver a Draco que la muerte puede ser su salida fácil pero también la que lo hará infeliz y que aún queda una luz en su camino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling._

**I**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el frío piso de su habitación.

Lloraba.

Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, como su padre nunca le había permitido hacer. Sus fríos ojos grises brillaban intensamente detrás de la cortina de lágrimas, brillaban de furia, de dolor pero sobretodo, de añoranza.

Gritaba.

Sus gritos intentaban aliviar el ardiente dolor que lo consumía y que amenazaba con arrojarlo a un interminable océano de depresión.

Todo ello por una dolorosa razón: le habían arrebatado a su madre. Los pocos mortífagos que habían escapado de los aurores la habían asesinado, pidiendo venganza a quién, según ellos, provocó el fin de su señor.

¿De qué había servido todo? ¿Qué maldito sentido tenía el que él y su familia se libraran de Azkaban, si otros planeaban quitarle a la única persona a la que estaba seguro de amar?

Ninguno, esa era la respuesta. No tenía ningún sentido.

La vida tenía un cierto placer en dañarlo o mejor dicho, en hacerlo pagar por sus errores de la manera más vil y cruel.

Draco sabía que había cometido innumerables errores a lo largo de su corta vida, él era el que atosigaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente en su época en Hogwarts, él había albergado la esperanza de poder asesinar a Dumbledore, él aceptó la marca tenebrosa, él era el egoísta, no su madre.

Tal vez, lo único malo que ella había hecho fue seguir una estúpida creencia, pero ¿cómo no creer en la pureza de la sangre cuando sabes que tu familia te despreciaría si no creyeras en ella?

El rubio seguía adentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó sonar unas pisadas en los oscuros pasillos de Malfoy Manor.

El sonido se detuvo justo en frente de su habitación, el silencio absoluto se hizo presente durante unos segundos hasta que la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy resonó.

—Draco, te veo en mi despacho, tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la frialdad con la que su padre tomaba las cosas.

¿Es que acaso no podía tener un padre como cualquier otro? Uno que lo abrazara en un momento así, uno que le dijera que las cosas mejorarían, que llorara junto con él por la muerte de Narcissa.

¡Por Merlín! Era su esposa, la mujer que lo había apoyado a pesar de convertirse en el hazmerreír de Voldemort. Ella lo amaba a pesar de su duro carácter y él no era capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima por ella.

Por lo menos alguien compartía su dolor.

Había visto a su tía Andrómeda esa mañana, a escondidas de Lucius obviamente, ella había llorado junto con él porque, a pesar de sus problemas, Narcissa era su hermana. Además, Draco sabía que compartía con ella esa sensación perderlo todo puesto que su tía acababa de perder también a su esposo, a su hija, a su yerno y a su otra hermana, Bellatrix.

Pero había algo que diferenciaba su dolor. Andrómeda tenía una luz, una pequeña y risueña luz llamada Ted Lupin, ese bebé de cabellos azules que la mantenían viva y le daba grandes ratos de alegría.

Mientras que él había perdido a su única luz. Ahora, al final de su oscuridad sólo había una oscuridad aún más abrumadora.

¿Cómo hacer que la luz regresara? Tenía que haber alguna manera.

En ese momento, Draco creyó encontrar una salida.

Él buscaría a su luz.

Su vida no valía nada, ni un mísero knut, entonces ¿para qué conservarla?

Podría morir. Morir e ir al lado de su madre, la única persona que lo amaba y cuidaba de él.

Nadie lo extrañaría. Su padre sólo se lamentaría de haber tenido un hijo tan poco merecedor del apellido Malfoy, el mundo mágico sólo lo vería como un mortífago menos y en Hogwarts tal vez ni siquiera notaran que él no regresó a cursar su último año.

Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Se levantó lentamente, con su varita en la mano. Caminó hacia el enorme espejo que tenía enfrente, con la punta de su varita tocó la dura superficie del espejo, murmuró un hechizo y trazó un irregular triángulo en el vidrio, causando un agudo rechinido que rompió con el silencio de la habitación.

El pedazo que trazó se desprendió del resto del espejo y cayó al suelo. El rubio se agachó, lo tomó y se dirigió a su cama. Se arremangó su impecable traje negro y con el extremo más puntiagudo del vidrio hizo el primer corte; en su brazo izquierdo, justo encima de la marca tenebrosa. Hizo otro en la muñeca de su brazo de derecho, dos más en el izquierdo y nuevamente en el derecho.

Así continuó, corte tras corte, asegurándose de hacerlos en las zonas en las que más daño le causara.

Comenzó a sentir como su respiración se hacía irregular, soltó el vidrio, aunque no estaba muy seguro de tenerlo aún, ya no sentía sus brazos. Se acostó y cerró sus ojos. Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sonrió porque estaría nuevamente con su madre.

Sintió el peso de la inconsciencia caer sobre él y lo último que escuchó fue la puerta de su habitación abrirse y a alguien gritando desesperadamente su nombre.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando abrió los ojos, la imagen que vio lo maravilló.

Estaba en un enorme y reluciente jardín, alrededor de él las flores brillaban de una manera muy peculiar y eran de diferentes mil colores diferentes. A unos cuantos metros de él había una larga banca de color blanco.

Sonrió radiantemente al ver a la persona que ocupaba dicha banca.

Estaba tal y como le gustaba recordarla, con su larga y suave melena rubia elegantemente peinada, usando un fino vestido negro y sonriéndole cálidamente.

Narcissa se puso de pie y extendió sus pálidos brazos hacia él, invitándolo a un abrazo. El rubio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente volviendo a sentirse aquél niño de seis años que se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre cuando tenía miedo a los rayos.

Y lloró nuevamente.

—Mi pequeño— dijo ella tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello— no deberías estar aquí, aún no es tu tiempo.

Draco negó con la cabeza aún sin soltar a su madre.

—No, yo debo estar aquí, quiero estar aquí contigo madre.

—Amor, aún tienes mucho por hacer y experiencias que vivir.

—No las quiero— contestó el ojigris— allá no tengo a nadie, en ese lugar solo me espera la soledad, déjame estar contigo mamá.

Narcissa cerró los ojos fuertemente. Jamás hubiera podido descansar en paz si su hijo sufría tanto.

—Mi pequeño, mi bebé con ojos de día triste— murmuró recordando lo que dijo cuando nació su hijo— Nada desearía más que dejarte aquí a mi lado, eso me haría el ser más feliz de cualquier mundo, pero una madre siempre ve primero por el bien de su hijo.

—Pero este es mi bien, estar contigo es lo mejor para mí.

La rubia rompió lentamente el abrazo, le acarició la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos.

—Irás a un lugar que te ayudará a ver que no todo es como lo crees cariño.

Draco iba replicar pero su madre lo silenció colocando sus dedos en los labios de su hijo.

—Irás— ordenó— y te darás cuenta que todos tenemos más de una luz y que la salida más fácil es la que más infeliz te volverá.

El ojigris la observó con ojos suplicantes, no deseaba perderla, no de nuevo.

—Yo siempre estaré contigo amor— dijo Narcissa adivinando el pensamiento de su Draco— en cualquier momento y lugar en el que estés, yo estaré contigo.

Él asintió tristemente.

— ¿A dónde iré?— preguntó resignado.

Narcissa sonrió. Sabía ganar sus batallas.

—Será una sorpresa, pero no irás sólo, encontré a la persona perfecta para ayudarte.

El chico la observó y frunció el ceño.

Unos segundos después, justo cuando iba a preguntar a quién se refería, una persona apareció por detrás de Narcissa.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, Severus Snape se encontraba frente a él.

—Ya es hora— dijo Snape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que les gustara, comenten.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo es de J.K. Rowling._

_Hey que tal! Siento no haber actualizado rápido, pero tuve asuntos escolares (mucha tarea), creo que cometí el error de iniciar el fic en las primeras semanas de clases, pero ya volví ._

_De ahora en adelante, y si me apoyan con sus comentarios, planeo actualizar cada viernes. ¿Les parece?_

_**Jeny3329: **__Es la primera historia que escribo, y tengo toda la intención de terminarla (:_

_**Yue yuna: **__He aquí un nuevo cap. Espero que te guste._

_**Adrmil: **__Pues si aqui aparece Lucius, espero que te guste el cap._

_**Hermy Evans Black: **__me alegra que te gustara. Espero y así siga siendo._

**II**

-Eres un idiota Draco- bramó Theodore Nott.

-Theo, ¿eres consciente de qué no nos escucha?- dijo seriamente Blaise Zabini.

Ambos se encontaban en la blanca habitación del rubio en San Mungo.

Draco había permanecido inconsciente desde que llegó al hospital.

-Lo sé- respondió tristemente Nott- ¿crees que... ya no despierte?

El moreno suspiró.

-No lo sé, el medimago dijo que su situación era muy extraña, según él, nuestro dragón debería estar despierto. El tío Lucius casi lo mata cuando dijo que ya no podían hacer nada por él.

El castaño asintió apesadumbrado

-Sabes, lo vi llorar- dijo Nott, y el moreno lo miró ceñudo- me sorprendí cuando lo vi, él estaba aquí con Draco y ni siquiera se percató de mi llegada. Cuando me vió, borró todo rastro de lágrima y se fue.

Blaise se quedó callado, observó al rubio postrado el la cama e intentó imaginarse al frío y despota Lucius Malfoy llorando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco veía como miles de imagenes revoloteaban a su alrededor, algunas pasaban tan rápido que ni siquiera tenía idea de que había en ellas y otras simplimente estaban totalmente borrosas.

Para él, era como estar rodeado de miles de fotografías.

A su lado, su ex profesor de pociones seguía con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Unos momentos despúes, todas las imagenes desaparecieron y Draco notó que ahora se encontraban en una brillante y floreciente jadín de una gran mansión, la cual tenía cierto brillo dorado gracias a la luz del atardecer.

Todo el jadín estaba decorado con detalles en verde y plata, desde los manteles de la larga mesa hasta las pequeñas esferas que flotaban por lo amplio del jardín.

"Muy Slytherin" pensó el ojogris.

Se giró para ver si podía observar algo más y a lo lejos vió a dos niñas jugando con unas varitas de juguete, una de ellas rubia y la otra castaña, mientras otra niña de espesa cabellera negra las observaba divertida.

A Draco le parecieron vagamente familiares, pero estaban un poco lejos y no las reconocía bien.

-Señor, ¿dónde estamos?

-Ciertamente creí que tardarías menos en preguntarlo- contestó Snape con una sonrisa burlona- esta, en algún momento fue la gran mansión de los Rosier.

El rubio se sorprendió. Su madre le había contado que muchos años atras, el ministerio les había arrebatado esa mansión a los Rosier por tratar con magia oscura.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tienes muchas cosas por ver Draco, otras tantas por saber y demasiadas por entender- contestó el hombre y, sin decir nada más, emprendió marcha hacia la entrada trasera de la gran mansión.

Draco siguió a Snape y conforme ellos se acercaban a la entrada, varias persona salieron de la mansión por lo que el rubio supuso que la celebración iniciaría.

-¿Ellos no pueden vernos?- preguntó Draco curiosamente.

-Supuse que eso sería obvio- contestó el hombre secamente.

El ojigris rodó los ojos, ya había olvidado como era tratar con Severus Snape.

Puso más atención a las personas que estaban platicando en el jardín y se sorprendió al reconocer a un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, como el de él, y con el rostro más severo que haya visto, su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy.

El hombre se encontraba hablando con, si mal no recordaba, Cygnus Black, su otro abuelo.

Draco tuvo las repentinas ganas de escuchar sobre que hablablan, pero no sabía si debía o podía hacerlo.

-Puedes ir si deseas, despúes de todo, estamos aquí para observar y saber- musitó Snape indiferentemente.

Draco le sonrió e inmediatamente fue hacia sus abuelos.

-... estaremos perdidos si ese hombre llega a ser ministro de magia- decía Cygnus.

-Tengo entendido que apoya a los sagre sucia ¿no es así? De seguro les permitira tener puesto altos dentro del ministerio- contestó Abraxas con tono de repugnancia.

El señor Black asintió mientras tomaba un trago de la copa que sostenía en sus manos.

-Padre- dijo una voz infantil por detrás de Abraxas.

Draco ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño, pero inmediatamente reconoció al rubio de ojos azul acero como su padre.

Para perturbación de Draco, el niño resultaba realmente encantador y tierno.

-Me permites unos minutos Cygnus.

Black asintió y Abraxas pusó una mano en el hombro del pequeño y lo llevó dentro de la mansión.

Draco los siguió inmediatamente.

El rubio mayor volteó para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más ahí.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios quieres para que interrumpas mi charla con Black!?- bramó Abraxas y Draco se sorpredió por el tono tan furioso en el que habló.

-Padre, me siento mal, ¿podríamos irnos?- dijo el pequeño temerosamente.

Abraxas tomó por el brazo al niño y, por la mueca que hizo el pequeño, Draco supo que lo lastimaba. Y por primera vez, sintió lastima por su padre.

-Escucha Lucius, allá afuera hay gente muy importante con la espero hacer negocios y no me iré solo por que el débil de mi hijo no soporta un estúpido malestar, ¿entendiste?- siseó el hombre y Draco tuvo unas ganas enormes de golpearlo- ahora busca algo con que entretenerte y no vuevas a interrumpime.

Abraxas se fue, y Draco notó como una solitaria lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de su padre.

-Podría decirle a los elfos que preparen algo para que te sientas mejor.

El niño busco de dónde provenía esa voz, igual que Draco, hasta dar con una niña de largo cabello rubio y vestido blanco que salía por la puertas que daba a la cocina.

Draco la reconoció como una de las niñas que jugaban a las varita y su corazón dió un vuelco al darse cuenta de que era su madre.

Entonces las otras dos niñas debían ser sus tías Andrómeda y Bellatrix.

La pequeña se acercó a Lucius.

-Soy Narcissa Black, pero puedes decirme Cissy- se presentó alegremente.

-Yo... yo soy Lucius Malfoy- contestó tímidamente.

Narcissa fijó su vista en el brazó de Lucius, como su vista pudiera traspasar la tela de la túnica.

-Él no debió tratarte así- dijo seriamente Cissy.

Lucius solo agachó la vista.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó de pronto claramente interesado.

-Nueve, ¿y tú?- dijo de nuevo sonriente la niña.

-Diez- contestó un poco decepcionado- creo que no iremos juntos a Hogwarts.

-Es verdad, pero cuando yo entre necesitaré un guía y tú ya estaras ahí para ayudarme- contestó Cissy mientras tomaba la mano del niño y lo llevaba a la cocina.

Draco sonrió cuando notó los ojos de su padre brillar por las palabras de Narcissa.

Al entrar en la cocina, la rubia llamo a uno de los elfos dómesticos.

-Bonny, mi amigo se siente mal preparale algo.

-Claro señorita.

La elfina corrió a cumplir con las ordenes.

-Gracias- dijo Lucius nerviosamente.

-No hay de qué- le contestó dulcemente la rubia- ¿por qué te trata así tu papá? El mío no suele ser así.

La mirada de Lucius volvió a entristecerse y Narcissa lo notó así que cambió de tema.

-Bueno no importa. Deberías visitarme más seguido, para que, cuando estes triste, juguemos y lo olvides.

Lucius asintió energeticamente pero despúes su cara se ensombreció.

-¿Y cuando me vaya a Hogwarts?

-Entonces me enviaras una carta cada semana hasta que entre yo.

Draco jamás creyó que su padre pudiera sonreír tanto.

-En toda su infancia, tu padre sólo tuvo una persona que le demostró cariño puro- el rubio se asustó al escuchar la voz de Snape, que estaba junto a él- y toma en cuenta que la conoció hasta los diez años.

-¿Por qué lo trata tan mal?- preguntó el rubio refiriendose a Abraxas.

Su padre era frío si, y algunas veces incluso pensó que no tenía sentimientos, pero jamás lo trato tan mal como lo tratron a él.

-Abraxas Malfoy fue, sin duda, una de las personas más crueles de nuestro mundo e incluso declaró muchas veces que su hijo sólo le estorbaba, cosa que transformó a Lucius de ese niño- señaló hacia donde Narcissa obligaba a Lucius a comer lo que Bonny le había preparado mientras el niño reía-, en el hombre que todos creen conocer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¡Hey! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Diganmelo en un review._

_Nos leemos en el proximo cap._

_**Finite.**_


End file.
